This invention relates to a new and improved means and method for avoiding reflection into the eyes of incident light rays from the skin areas on the zygomatic arches along the lower side of the orbit, such areas being often referred to as the cheekbones.
Heretofore it has been common practice to coat the zygomatic arch skin areas with a light absorbing fluid film applied by some sort of dauber, such as a brush, fingertip or the like. Often such fluid materials have comprised substances which may be generally described as greasepaint. Such prior greasepaint type of antiglare materials have had numerous drawbacks among which may be mentioned having a tendency to contaminate headgear in athletic events, sweat-caused running, tending to be wiped off when wiping sweat from the face, and the need to scrub off to remove the greasy films, often necessitating special creams or detergents. Grease film can oftentimes enter the eye and contribute to and/or cause eye inflammation.